Obsession and Possession
by lonelymaiden
Summary: Tatsuha's in love, Yuki's possessive, Shuichi's oblivious, Hiro's bemused, Suguru's got a girl and Maiko's bi? What the? Read and see. HiroTatsuha, YukiShuichi, MaikoSuguru and possibly more. Edited all chapters.
1. Chapter one

****

Obsession and Possession

**Disclaimer:** Looks around the computer desk Nope, still don't own the right's to Gravitation, dammit, I _really_ want Hiro and Tatsu for myself.

**Notes:** Due to a review from DarkGatomon, the Kuroneko Yajuu on mediaminer I've decided to give this fic a major overhaul. The basic premise is exactly the same but, hopefully, it will be a lot less random than before.

**Chapter one**

It wasn't that unusual for Yuki to find his younger brother drooling over various music magazines, the boy seemed to have made Yuki's apartment his second home after all. What **_was_** unusual, however, on this occasion when he returned from buying more beer and cigarettes, was the fact that Tatsuha tried to hide what he had been looking at from his older brother.

"H-hi Eiri," the16-year-old stammered, sounding very much his age, as he hastily dropped the magazine and vanished into the 'spare' bedroom, leaving a highly bemused blond in his wake.

Shaking his head in amusement, though he would never admit it, the writer bent down to retrieve the article that had his normally suave brother so flustered. Something about Sakuma Ryuichi he was sure. Flicking through the pages he was surprised by the lack of content about Nittle Grasper (perhaps those were the torn out pages?), though he smirked at the defaced (and obviously doctored since it looked like he was actually **_smiling_**!) image of himself and Shuichi that accompanied an article about their relationship.

Finally he came to the drool-dampened page he was searching for, or at least he assumed it was the right page since the other side was advertising constipation relief tablets, and he would be **_very _**worried if Tatsu was drooling over **_that_**! Turning his attention back to the relevant article all the humour drained out of him and he felt his face harden.

Smiling out at him was the violet-eyed visage of his adorable, pink haired lover. To be fair, both Nakano and Fujisaki were in the picture with the singer, but Yuki was far too incensed by the idea that Tatsuha could possibly be interested in **_his_** Shuichi to notice or even care.

I'll kill him, the blond fumed as he made his way towards the door Tatsuha had vanished through. _I'll fucking **kill** him!!_the blond fumed as he made his way towards the door Tatsuha had vanished through. But before he could truly act on his murderous desires the front door opened and he found himself tackled by a small, squealing, pink haired bundle of energy.

"Yukkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy was bouncing around like an overexcited puppy, "Yuki! Guess what! C'mon guess!"

Squelching the wave of affection that threatened to overwhelm his carefully constructed composure, Yuki scowled at him. "What?" he asked shortly, adding, almost as an afterthought, "Baka."

"We're going to do a **_whole _****album** with Nittle Grasper! Isn't that so cool?!"

"Mmmm…" Feeling the sudden, possessive urge to stake his claim on this beautiful boy, especially if his brother happened to be watching, Yuki crushed Shuichi to his chest and fiercely attacked his mouth.

Shut inside the bedroom that might as well have been his own for all the time he spent there, Tatsuha tuned out the sounds of love-making coming from his brother's main room as he slid a hand between the base of the bed and the mattress, pulling out a large, slim book.

As the moans from the living room increased, both in volume and frequency, the teen grabbed the Discman sitting atop his bag. Setting it to repeat his favourite song on a loop and adjusting the volume he slipped on the headphones before reverently opening the scrapbook, fingertips ghosting over the many images of Nakano Hiroshi as if they were the older teen's own skin.

"One day…" he whispered softly as the sound of Hiro's compelling guitar solo filtered through his headphones.

He couldn't quite place the moment when his feelings for Hiro, and he was sure they were **_real_** feelings, had replaced a lifetime's worth of lust and adoration for Ryuichi, all he knew was that it had happened. He knew now, though, that Ryuichi was, and always had been, completely unattainable. Hiro, however, was Shuichi's best friend, and Shuichi was Eiri's, his own brother's, lover.

It didn't occur to him that he had used this reasoning once before, replacing Shuichi and Eiri with Tohma and Mika, in an attempt to get to know Ryuichi. Even if it had though, he would have dismissed it since, at the time, he hadn't known the object of his affections in person whereas now, not only did he have his, somewhat tenuous, connection to Hiro, but he'd actually met him too.

Now, if only he could find the courage to act on his thoughts.

Well, that's not changed much has it? It's the next few chapters that will be majorly different.


	2. Chapter two

****

Obsession and Possession

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not owning the rights to Gravitation.

**Notes:** Edited. I've actually added chapters two and three together as well as re-worked the entire thing.

**_Chapter two_**

If it were truly possible for a person to die of boredom alone then Nakano Hiroshi, 19-year-old guitarist and (apparently, though he couldn't see it himself) heartthrob, was sure he would've by now. It wasn't that he **_disliked_** Ayaka per say, but there was just no... **_spark_** between them, no real passion. She was a sweet girl, kind and gentle, but the only reason they were together was because they couldn't have the ones they really wanted. Shallow and selfish, he knew, but very true.

He supposed he should feel bad about, well, not feeling bad (or anything at all for that matter) but he couldn't quite bring himself to do that. Mutual deception was acceptable, if not preferable, but that kind of one-sided, internal deception was to be avoided at all costs, especially since he was doing far too much of it already.

Feigning a smile at the brunette beauty who was smiling ever so sweetly, and fakely, back at him, Hiro picked up his guitar and decided that going to the studio would be good way to relieve his boredom. He might even find Suguru there, and at least the boy would make for some vaguely interesting company. He didn't really hold out any hope that Shuichi would be there though, not when he could go home to his Yuki without feeling like his skull was going to implode from the emptiness of abject boredom.

Of course, there were other ways to stop himself being bored. Entertaining thoughts about a certain dark haired teenage boy who just happened to be related to his best friend's lover was one, though he felt it as much more of a betrayal to Ayaka than pretending to care that he didn't care (and caused a rather... embarrassing reaction too), not to mention that the boy in question was underage.

But did a person's age really matter when you were in love with them? After all, wasn't Ayaka only a year older than the young monk? Not that the fact that she was underage since she didn't believe in sex before marriage, whereas Tatsuha, Hiro had no doubt, would certainly be interested exploring the physical aspect of any relationship they might have.

Wait! Was **_that_** the reason he'd developed these… feelings for Tatsuha? Because he was frustrated that he and Ayaka weren't having sex? Well, the boy was certainly worth lusting after, he was completely and utterly gorgeous after all, with his lithe, slender form, mischievous, dark eyes and that aura of confidence and sensuality that always surrounded him. But no, it couldn't be, could it? Surely he wasn't **_that_** shallow? And hadn't he thought the word 'love' in the same sentence as 'Tatsuha' without freaking out?

Ok, so he'd had a few… dreams about the younger guy, but that didn't mean he was just lusting after him. They weren't **_all_** about sex after all. Well, ok, maybe they were, but there was romance there too, most of the time.

No, he couldn't think like that, not now, not with Ayaka sitting opposite him. He decided that the studio was probably the better option here.

---

A single golden eye slowly opened as Yuki felt someone move past him and the still sleeping Shuichi. What the **_hell _**was someone doing in his be-- wait! He wasn't **_in_** his bedroom was he? They, he and Shuichi that is, had fallen asleep on the front room floor after their earlier... activities, hadn't they?

The eye narrowed ominously as he recognised the tall, dark form of his beloved baby brother smirking down at him. "I'm going out for a while aniki," the boy claimed, leering down at the naked, and still peacefully sleeping, Shu.

"Then go," the blond growled as, subconsciously (and much to his brother's amusement), he tightened his arm around the slim waist of his lover who, in turn, snuggled closer into the embrace.

Pushing his luck, whether deliberately or not, Tatsuha bent down closer to the reclining couple and started studying Shuichi intently (he didn't bother with Yuki because, well, they were practically identical so he already knew what he was going to see. And Yuki was his **_brother_** for gods sake, even **_Tatsu_** wasn't depraved enough to look at him in **_that_** way!). "Y'know something?" he drawled lazily, raising a slender eyebrow in his brother's direction, "He really is adorable when he sleeps." _But not as much as I bet Hiro is,_ he tagged on in his mind, unaware of the look his brother was giving him. Suffice to say the it was **_not_** a friendly one.

As Tatsu turned to leave, Yuki tightened his grip on Shuichi, so much so in fact that the young singer woke with a startled yelp and a sleepily reproachful, "Yuki?"

"Go back to sleep, baka," Yuki soothed, uncommonly tender, as he stroked the soft, bubblegum-pink hair lovingly. He would never admit to anyone else, but these were the moments he loved best, the peaceful quiet time when it was just him and Shuichi wrapped in each other's arms, and the baka wasn't bothering him with inane chatter or demands for more affection.

"Ok." The reply was muffled as Shuichi buried his head in his love's shoulder and promptly fell back into childlike slumber.

---

Maiko had known for some time now that she was attracted to girls as well as guys, though, while it was something she'd never actively tried to hide, very few other people were aware of this fun little fact. Of course, the fact that she'd only ever had boyfriends (there was a vast difference between being **_attracted _**to girls and actually **_dating _**them, in her mind at least) didn't do much to advertise it. Oh, that and the women she'd been attracted to were usually either straight or seeing someone else.

It wasn't really something that was at the front of her mind though, more something she always had buzzing around at the back. Maybe it was the fact that her relationship with the class president was stagnating that had set her on this train of thought? Either that or the very pretty violet-haired girl who had just kissed her, and in a more than platonic way too. **_Much_** more.

"Uhhh… uh…" _Oh yeah, **real **articulate Mai, you're not making a fool of yourself at all!! _Maiko berated herself sarcastically as she found all she was able to do was stutter and blush.

"Sorry," the other girl grinned sheepishly, with a faint hint of wickedness in her dark eyes, "I really should introduce myself before I go up and kiss strangers shouldn't I? But what was I gonna say, 'Hi I'm Megumi and I thought you looked really lonely, not to mention cute, sitting here by yourself so I'm gonna kiss you'? Oh, I am Megumi by the way, and you are…?"

It was amazing really, how someone could be so comfortable with themselves that they'd go up and kiss total strangers then stand around talking about it. "Uh… Sh-Shindou Maiko is me. I - I mean my name, it's Shindou Maiko."

"Nice to meet you Maiko," a sender, perfectly manicured hand reached out to take hers. Raising it to full, burgundy-painted lips, Megumi bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the back then grinned, decidedly mischievous this time. "I'm sorry, I know it's the gentleman who does that in the books but you look so cute when you blush that I wanted to see you do it again."

"No, I... it was nice. Do you want to--?"

"Megumi!!!!" Whatever Maiko was going to ask was cut off by the delighted cry of a girl about Maiko's age rushing up and throwing her arms around Megumi's slender frame.

"Hello sweetheart," she leaned down to kiss the newcomer gently, "Shall we go?" The new girl nodded enthusiastically, "It was nice to meet you Shindou Maiko, I hope I managed to cheer you up?" Without waiting for an answer Megumi and her obvious girlfriend drifted off away from the teenaged girl.

Sighing softly, Maiko turned to leave, and ran straight into a vaguely familiar person.

**End notes:** Well, I got a couple of complaints about the first version of this chapter, that it was too short and such, so I hope it's better this time around.


	3. Chapter three

****

Obsession and Possession

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams they're mine, does that count? On another note, we're at chapter three already and absolutely nothing has happened, isn't that dull? Well it would be if what we had wasn't vaguely entertaining.

**_Chapter four_**

Tilting her head back to look at the (much taller) person she'd just slammed into, Maiko found herself staring into faintly amused, ink-black eyes. Her own eyes, a deep indigo blue in colour, narrowed slightly as she tried to place just where she'd seen this guy before. He didn't go to her school, she'd remember that, he didn't hang out in any of the places she usually did and he wasn't related to any of her friends. So who the hell was he, and why was he so familiar?

"Hey," even his voice was somewhat familiar, why **_was_** that? "Aren't you Shuichi's little sister?"

Ah, he was a friend of Shuichi's, that actually made sense… and now she remembered who he was, "Yeah, and you're that guy who brought Ayaka over to borrow my clothes right?" She furrowed her brow, trying to remember his name, "Tatsuha?"

Smiling, Tatsuha nodded his head slightly, causing several women (and a few men) in the background to swoon slightly. "Good memory… Maiko, wasn't it?"

Smiling herself, Maiko mimicked his nod, with considerably less effect on the casual observers. "Yeah." She tilted her head to one side as she looked at him curiously, the faintest hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes. "So… did Ayaka find her 'brother' in the end?"

Tatsu met her enquiring look with one of his own, again catching outside attention (perhaps they were wondering what such a handsome guy was doing with a little girl like her, we'll never know). "You don't believe what your big brother told you?" He laced his voice with faked horror, "You should **_always_** believe your older siblings!"

"Ooh, sarcasm." Maiko half-scolded, half-teased, "They say it's the lowest form of wit y'know?" She grinned then shrugged, dismissing the comment and going back to their original topic, "My brother has many talents, lying convincingly isn't one of them."

Tatsu found himself grinning yet again. He liked this confident, intelligent young woman who was so different from her sweetly naive brother. "True, that's **_my_** brother's forte."

"Your brother?" This time Maiko's curiosity was genuine and Tatsu remembered what Shu had told him about his sister's obsession with Eiri.

"I - I'm Yuki Eiri's younger brother." He stuttered nervously, hoping she wouldn't go raging fan girl on him.

The girl cocked her head to one side again, "Really?" She paused and studied him intently, "Actually yeah, why didn't I notice that before?" The question was rhetorical really.

Tatsu shrugged, "Most people just see the different colouring." He paused for a minute, suddenly feeling the urge to tell this girl he'd just met about his crush on Hiro, even though she hadn't asked anything about his love life. But how did he work that into casual conversation? "So, uh, being Shuichi's sister and all, you must know the rest of Bad Luck? Or maybe even Nittle Grasper?" _Way to go Tatsuha,_ he congratulated himself, _make it into a music question._

"Bad Luck yes, partly. Nittle Grasper no. Why?"_Damn, now what? "N-no reason really, it's just that, uhhh, well, I know them so I, uh, thought you must to." Great, now I sound like a stuttering teenager talking about his crush!_ Of course, he was overlooking the fact that he actually **_was_** a stuttering teenager talking about his crush. A fact that did not, however, escape Maiko's keen observation.

"Oooooh, who is he? It **_is_** a he right, 'cos there's only one she, and she's **_way_** older than you, like twice your age, actually **_all_** of Nittle Grasper are older than you aren't they? So that leaves Bad Luck which means it's either Hiro or that Suguru guy since you have no chance with my brother." Suddenly she seemed a lot more like Shuichi, excitable and rather hyper.

"Hey! What makes you think I'm not in to older men?" Tatsuha protested, all too aware of how weak his voice sounded, and the triumphant grin on Maiko's face.

"So it **_is_** one of those two?" Tatsuha opened his mouth in protestation once more, but was cut off by Maiko, who had been anticipating that reaction. "Oh come on," she teased, "You were asking about Bad Luck first and then you protested too much when I suggested it was one of them. So which one is it? C'mon, I might be able to help if you tell me."

Hmmm, she had a point there. Being Shuichi's sister she had to know Hiro pretty well, especially considering the bond the two guys shared. "Uh, well… you promise not to tell anyone?"

A wicked grin danced across the girl's face, "No."

He tried, and failed, to frown at the blunt and honest answer. _Should've expected that,_ he thought, _she's Shuichi's little sis after all._

"I promise I won't tell **_everyone_** though," she amended with a mischievous grin.

Nodding slowly, the young monk glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Fortunately the majority of people had moved on now and they were alone. "I - It's Hiroshi." He deliberately used the full version of Hiro's name so as not to sound too obsessed with the guitarist, though he had a strong feeling he had failed at that.

"Really? That's so **_great_**!" the girl applauded, bouncing in place and literally clapping her hands.

Tatsuha was so completely unprepared for the enthusiastic response, expecting instead to be scorned for desiring someone like Hiro, that he felt his jaw drop stupidly.

"What?" Maiko's overly innocent voice questioned, "I'm not allowed to be pleased that an obviously great guy has a crush on the guy who's practically my second big brother? Now c'mon," she grabbed his arm before he could do anything and dragged him off in the direction of NG studio's, not that Tatsuha actually noticed, still being in a daze over her reaction, "You'll want to know **_all_** the gossip about him."

---

It wasn't until he was halfway to the studio that Nakano Hiroshi realised he had just walked out on his girlfriend (who had travelled from Kyoto especially to see him) without a single word of explanation. He felt the slightest twinge of guilt at that, hating to inconvenience her in the slightest, but not enough that he would go back to his place to sit in silence (as was usual in their relationship nowadays) with her. He'd just call her from the studio and explain, surely she'd understand why he'd done it? Though, come to think of it, he wasn't entirely sure of the reason he'd left himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Hiro, walking instead of taking his bike as he usually would have, noticed two familiar figures. Closest to him, and angled slightly away, was the petite form of Shindou Maiko, the look on her face (what he could see of it anyway) almost identical to the one Shuichi got when he was excited about something. And across from her, standing in a way that allowed Hiro to see his entire face from his position across the road, Uesugi Tatsuha, blushing and stammering, looking absolutely adorable as he did so._No! Bad Hiro! You have a girlfriend remember, you can't be thinking about Shuichi's boyfriend's 16-year-old brother that way. No matter how incredible he looks,_ he scolded himself, hastily continuing on his way before he gave in to the urge to go over and kiss the boy senseless. He really **_was_** too attractive to be allowed.

---

Suguru had always thrown himself into his work, when it wasn't the arrangements for Bad Luck's up and coming collaboration with Nittle Grasper it was his (ridiculously easy) school work. Most people just assumed this was because he was simply boringly serious (though one person had claimed, quite dramatically, that he was an 'old soul') and he'd never bothered to dispel those rumours. It wasn't true of course, not really. At least, he didn't **_think _**it was.

Ok, so he was focused on his work, music was a tough business after all and he couldn't afford not to be, and he didn't find the immature antics of Shuichi and Ryuichi to be particularly amusing, perhaps if they really were the five-year-old's they acted like it might have been. But that didn't make him boring… did it?

Caught up in his (rather depressing) self examination he barely noticed when Hiro walked through the door and greeted him with a lustreless "Hi," to which he absently responded in kind.

Did acting like a child make someone 'interesting'? No, that couldn't be it, Hiro didn't act in the same way as Shuichi did (well, not often anyway), yet he had that elusive 'cool' title, something Suguru himself never expected to achieve. Perhaps it had something to do with relationships? Both Hiro and Shuichi were in one after all, whereas he, the 'boring one', wasn't. But he didn't want to just jump into a relationship with any old person for the sake of popularity.

Perhaps that was the reason he wasn't seen as cool, he wasn't into casual relationships (not that he'd actually had any relationships, casual or otherwise). In fact, if he was completely honest, he was something of a romantic. He was saving himself for the perfect person, he just had to **_meet_** that person now.


End file.
